Moving On
by Lin Is Amazing
Summary: Eventually everyone moves on and so has Lin.
1. Chapter 1

**So after a long time I decided I would repost this story and continue it. I will upload the other chapters shortly. I will try my best to update as soon as I can.**

**Okay, so this is Lin is Amazing and my story! We are working together! It was all her idea, the storyline and everything! I just kinda helped pull it all together and name the characters and stuff. So, this is our story. There isn't another one like it... at all... i think. SO NO COPYING! :) We own nothing Avatar.**

**Moving On**

**Chapter One: **

It had been almost three hours since the defeat of Amon, and everyone was gathered around at the docks. Lin was attempting to reassure Korra about her lost bending when she saw them. A man, around the age of forty five, wearing a Metalbending uniform. He was tall, and had broad shoulders. His eyes were a vibrant green, which stood out amongst the blackness of his hair, and paleness of his skin. Behind him were two beautiful, young teenage girls. Both had long ebony hair that stopped right above the curve of their back. Their muscular build suggested days of training, but were made feminine by the curves of their hips. The only difference between the two were their eye colors. One had bright green eyes, that sometimes showed the gold speckles when hit by sunlight. The other had brilliant blue eyes, that resembled the color of the deep ocean, and when they stared, it felt like ice, penetrating your body. They weren't very tall, but were strangely beautiful. High cheekbones took a natural resting place under their eyes. Perfect rose-bud lips occupied above their chins. They were identical, well, except for the eyes. Lin, realizing who they were, stopped mid-sentence and ran through the teenagers surrounding her, through the field. She took the time to hug each of the girls tightly, whispering soothing words into their ears. They looked worried, confused at first, but Lin led them down to the docks to continue speaking with everyone else. Tenzin, having noticed the intimate moment, approached the four.

"Lin, I'm so sorry." Lin looked up at Tenzin, warning him not to speak anymore. He didn't get the hint. "I'm sure my mother will find a way to restore your bending." Her face fell, and she lowered her head to look at the ground. She was about to thank him, but the green eyed girl spoke up.

"Mom! He took away your bending? Why didn't you say anything?" Lin shook her head.

"Nyla, I'd rather not talk about it. Not here. We'll talk about it when we get home." Nyla was about to protest, but the other girl beat her to it.

"No. We'll talk now. What happened?" She turned to Tenzin. "Are you sure it will be restored? I mean, Katara is an amazing bender, but restoring someone's bending, that sounds like it might be a stretch." Lin's head snapped up.

"Ela! I said that we weren't talking about it. Now shut your mouth before I ground your little ass." The girl, supposedly named Ela, shut her mouth immediately. The man that stood behind the girls led them away so that Lin could speak to Tenzin alone. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry about that. She can be a little, um. Stubborn. I guess it runs in the family."

"Who were they?"

"My daughters. Nyla an-"

"Daughters! You have kids? How old are they?" Lin didn't give a second thought before answering.

"They'll be eighteen tomorrow." Mentally, Tenzin did the math. They broke up around 20 years ago, more or less. Could they be his?

"Are they… mine?" He asked hesitantly. The question caused Lin to start coughing, before looking up at him with a scowl.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Her face was almost burning red.

"Well, they'll be eighteen you say, and we broke up around 20 years ago. I was just making sure." Like shook her head furiously.

"Trust me, you're not." _Well then, who is? _The thought just popped into Tenzin's head. But suddenly, he had a burning desire to know. Lin motioned for her daughters to come back over. She placed her hands on Nyla's shoulders. "This is Nyla. She is an earthbender. And this," She moved over to place her hands on Ela's shoulders. "is Ela. She is a waterbender. Soon to be a Master waterbender. As you can see, they are twins." Lin moved to the man behind the girls and he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Taio, I would like you to meet Tenzin. Tenzin, this is Taio. My husband."

**So that was chapter one, review for more!**

**-LINZINFOREVER & Lin is Amazing**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just copying and pasting the chapters we hae done already. Linzinforever who wrote this with me is now SarenRose. I did not steal this from her in case you were freaking out.**

**HEYYY GUYZZ! So chapter two is FINALLY up. Lin is Amazing and I have been working our butts off. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review once you are finished reading. ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Tenzin tried to keep his calm, but this new information was so overwhelming and he couldn't absorb it in the few seconds he had to react. Taio had bowed, but Tenzin had not. He was frozen in place. How embarrassing. "Taio, would you mind taking them home? I have some unfinished business to finish here on the island."

"Don't worry mom, we'll stay out of your hair. Plus, we want to meet the Avatar. Please?" Nyla begged. Lin huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The girls really would be safer if they were on the island. What could the harm be? She was too tired to argue anyways, so she might as well save her breath.

"Fine, but stay away from any Equalist tools, and don't pester the Air Acolytes. Korra and her friends are over there. Taio, would you mind if I spoke to Tenzin alone?" Taio nodded before heading off to speak with the Metalbenders that were taking care of some Chi Blockers. "Look Ten-"

"Married? Married?! Since when did you get married?" Tenzin attempted to whisper, but it came out more of a quiet shout. It stunned Lin. She had rarely ever seen him angry. He noticed her slightly frightened expression and softened his voice. "How, and when?" Lin became annoyed with his question. He thought he had the right to know her private life. He didn't, it wasn't any of his concern… anymore. But, he did have the right to know. They had been friends since they were born. He had invited her to his wedding, as cruel as it was. But she was too angry at him to invite him, too hurt. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. And she didn't, for almost 20 years. Until this Amon dilemma sprung a leak, she had done her best to stay away from him as much as possible. She decided he had a right to know, and began to explain.

"It was a year after we broke up. I had been moved to Commanding Officer of Team 1. He was the Commanding Officer of Team 6. We worked on a case together for a few months, and before long, we had grown to really like each other. We dated for almost a year and a half, and he got my mother's permission to propose. I said yes, and three months later, we were married. And four months after that, we found out I was pregnant with the twins."

"Did my parents know?" Crap. The last thing she wanted to do was bring Katara into this. Or Kya, or Bumi. It wouldn't turn out well.

"Yes. Everyone was there. Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, Zuko and Mai, Kya and Bumi. It was a few months before your father passed. We had the wedding at Uncle Zuko's palace." Tenzin huffed, slightly disappointed, but mainly hurt. Had he hurt her so bad that she couldn't think as much to invite him to her wedding? Surely he thought they were on better terms than that. But, she had gone through so much trouble making sure he knew nothing of it. Maybe she did hate him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've been so happy for you." He suggested. Lin narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Normally, you don't invite your ex that left you when you were twenty four for a nineteen year old Air Acolyte." She poked his chest hard enough to bruise.

"Well, I was hoping you would have been able to move past that, and invite me as the best friend you had from childhood!"

"We're forty-four years old Tenzin, it was in the past. I'm done talking about this. Nyla, Ela come on. We're leaving." The twins groaned before reluctantly following their mother. They hadn't even gotten to meet the Avatar yet. Lin pulled Taio away from the other officers. Just like that, they were gone.

Lin put dinner on the table for her family and resumed her usual eating place. The twins bombarded her with endless questions about what happened. She, reluctantly, told them everything. "He wanted to take away Tenzin's family's bending. If he had gotten them, the airbenders would have ceased to exist. So, in order to save them, I jumped off Oogie and took down one of the air ships. On the other, I was captured and taken immediately to Amon. He tried to get me to disclose Avatar Korra's location, in return for my bending. When I wouldn't, he….took it. I was thrown in a metal cell in a tunnel, it was supposed to be some sort of sick joke. After a while, the cell just opened."

"Mom, I'm, I'm so sorry. Maybe Katara can do something for you." Ela suggested. Her mother without bending was impossible to imagine. Her mother _was _Earthbending. When you thought of it, you thought of Lin Bei Fong, Toph's Legacy. It wasn't right.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I will be getting some much needed sleep. I leave tomorrow for the South Pole." Nyla shoved a spoonful of rice into her mouth, not bothering to swallow before speaking.

"Cam ve come?" She swallowed her food whole, wincing as it stung her throat. "Please mom? We were so worried, and it'll be fun! We'll stay out of everyone's way! I promise!" Lin looked over to Taio who merely shrugged.

"I can't go. I have work with the officers. Cleaning up Republic City and rallying together the last of the Equalists isn't going to do itself." Lin nodded. "And it'll be easier for me to not have to worry about where they are." She sighed heavily.

"Fine. You can go." The twins cheered loudly but were silenced by their mother. "But, if you cause any trouble, I will lock you two in the training center storage room. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, I'm going to bed. Do not, I repeat, do not wake me up. Unless, the house is burning down or something." Lin stalked off towards her bedroom and closed the door. Nyla gathered all of the plates off of the table while Ela put the food away. Taio stood and followed Lin into their bedroom. He creaked open the door, trying not to make any noise in case she was already asleep. "Mm'not asleep." He sighed and sat on her side of the bed and stroked her cheek.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. "I know it will." They sat like that for a while, calmly and quietly. It was soothing just to know that they had each other. Eventually, Lin drifted off to sleep and Taio laid down in his spot and let his mind wander. Nyla and Ela finished up their nightly chores and headed up to bed.

"Girls! Up! Now! It's time to go!" The sound of feet heavily landing on the floor and shuffling of bags and suitcases moving around filled the house. It was a hectic morning, after all they were going to the south pole to get Lin's bending back. Hopefully.

Just before the bison were all packed up, Lin arrived with her two daughters, luggage in hand. Taio assisted them in carrying the luggage down to the Acolytes. Korra's friends waved to Lin, Tenzin sighed as he lifted the last luggage into one of the saddles, and Pema and Lin chatted amongst themselves and the Acolytes. Korra, however, was nowhere to be found. Lin told the twins to attempt to find her along with Mako and Bolin, as they were about to leave. Tenzin finished packing and turned to talk with Lin. "Pema, may I speak to Lin alone for a moment?" Pema nodded and went to gather the children and check on Rohan. Her husband watched her leave before turning back to the ex-police chief. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was completely out of line. I just hope we can be friends like we were before." Lin sighed heavily. This was a conversation that had been drug up many times before, and she didn't feel like having it right now. Her metal uniform was still on, and she realized she had forgotten to have Taio bend it off. The bruises hidden underneath started to sting badly as she shifted her weight onto her right foot. Wincing slightly, she looked Tenzin in the eye.

"You know we've had this conversation before Tenzin. I don't think we can just be friends after all that has happened in our past. I think we should just go visit Aunt Katara, and then go our separate ways like before this Amon thing happened. It seems that that worked last time, it worked out in the best interests for both of us. I'm happy now Tenzin, don't drag up what happened again. I think Pema needs help, I'm going to go and help her with the kids." As she turned, she winced when the metal hit another bruise. Being the tough woman she was, she sucked it up and picked Meelo up and handed him to Tenzin. Tenzin stared as she went to help find Korra, wherever she may be hiding out.

Lin strode through the grounds of the temple. There was a secret door off to the side that she realized had been propped open. _Gotcha!_ Lin ducked under the small tunnel, again wincing when her arm hit the side, and began her climb to the attic. She threw open the latch and shoved the floor door open. Light poured through the window and into her eyes. She had been in the dark so long that it really stung, but she eventually got used it. Korra was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her arms hugging them lightly. She picked up her head to reveal her red and puffy eyes. Lin walked stood and kicked the door over, creating a loud bang as it popped shut. She sat next to Korra, not sure of how to comfort her. Sure, she had teenage daughters herself, but in this case, with no bending on either party, she had no idea how to handle it. "Everybody is waiting for you so that we can see Katara." She whispered. Korra buried her head again.

"I know."

"I know how you feel. Empty, worthless, crumbled, broken, abused. I don't think I've ever felt so…. Disconnected. Bending was the one thing I had to connect me with my mother. Now I don't even feel like I was her daughter at all. It's hard." Her voice bubble with the sad lump that rose inside her throat, but she quickly swallowed. Korra noticed this and lifted her head and stared intently at the older woman sitting next to her. "But you have to stay strong. Do you hear me? Don't let the remaining Equalists believe that they got the best of you." Korra straightened up and nodded. "C'mon. Let's go." Lin stood and pulled Korra to her feet.

"D-do you think Katara will be able to restore my bending?"

"We can only pray to the spirits." Lin climbed down the ladder, followed by Korra.

When the two emerged, everyone was looking worriedly around for her. Korra pulled Lin back in. "I really don't want to deal with everyone right now." She whispered. Lin walked out, motioned for her to stay there. She sauntered over to the bison where Tenzin stood, arms across his chest. When he saw Lin, he perked up. "Did you find her? Where is she?" Lin smirked.

"What, not happy to see me? Yeah I found her. But she doesn't want to deal with everyone. Take everyone ahead of us, I'll take my girls and Korra on another bison." Tenzin agreed before rallying up the group and heading off. Lin was left with Mako, Bolin, Asami, Nyla, and Ela. She told them to stay put while she went and got Korra. Korra was waiting where she had been left playing with her fingers and metal arm clasps. "Korra, your friends insisted on riding with you. They wouldn't leave, so they are riding with us. Come on, we're almost ready to go, everyone else has left." Korra nodded, she was happy her friends hadn't left her, and walked with Lin through the short path to Fepa, one of the younger bison. Korra noticed two other girls about her age standing behind Bolin and Asami. They looked a lot alike, and now that she thought, they looked a lot like Lin too. She side stepped around her friends after acknowledging them.

"Hi, I'm Avatar Korra. Who are you?" They both smiled and bowed at the same time.

"I'm Nyla." Nyla pointed to herself.

"And I'm Ela." Ela stepped closer to her sister.

"We're twins. It is nice to meet you, Avatar Korra." They spoke at the same time, creating an eerie presence.

"Whoa. So who are you here with?" She looked around for their parents, or guards or something.

"Our mother." Nyla said.

"Oh, where is she?" Korra asked. She wasn't getting it. Ela smiled at Lin who was standing beside Korra. Lin shook her head.

"Korra, I would like you to meet my daughters. Ela and Nyla." The Avatar gasped. One thought popped into her head. _Bei Fong Tenzin, Tenzin Bei Fong. Twenty, Nineteen, Eighteen. NO! _She coughed, choking on her own thoughts.

"Chief, I didn't know you had any kids. I mean I-"

"It's okay. Come on, we're behind enough already." She climbed onto to Fepa's head. It was a seven hour flight to the South pole, and all the while, Lin's bruises hurt more and more. The pain of the gashes underneath hurt badly every time she moved. The uniform rubbed. _This is what was wrong with my design. There are no damn clasps on this thing. _In the distance, the training arena was visible, they were over solid land. Fepa, however, decided that going past the arena and landing almost a mile away was a good idea. He also refused to lift back up into the air. The seven tired people walked the mile to the arena.

When they got there, Tenzin was awaiting them, looking a little upset. "Why did you fly past the-"

"You need to do a better job of training your sky bison." Nyla said. Lin laughed under her breath. Just like their mother. Katara came out of the house. She went as fast as her legs could carry.

"LIN!" Katara hugged Lin. It hurt badly, but it had been almost four years since she had seen the woman and she didn't plan on complaining. "How have you been?"

"Good Aunt Katara. How about you?" Katara smiled and led her niece inside.

"KYA!" Katara shouted.

"Kya's here?" Lin smiled. Though she hadn't seen Katara in years, she hadn't seen Kya since Aang's funeral almost eighteen years ago. It was a while, but both had been busy with their own affairs. Kya had come to visit Air Temple Island often. Every time though, some criminal had to sprout up and Lin wouldn't get to see her. Kya came running through the halls, and upon hearing this, Lin ran too. They collided in a bone crushing hug that brought back the pain of the bruises even worse. "KYA! Spirits! It's been so long! How are you? How is little Kimi? What about Haku? How have you been?" Lin didn't normally act this way, but she always let this side of her personality slip out when around Kya.

"Kimi is all grown up and getting married! I feel so old! Haku is good. He's been raveled up in work. How is Taio? And where are my nieces?" Lin smiled and just as she asked, the two girls walked into the room. Kya jumped on both of them, scaring the daylights out of them. "Oh my! You're all grown up! So pretty! You look just like your mother." They looked a little frightened.

"Hi. Uhm. Who're you?" Kya gasped and stared at Lin.

"You mean you don't remember! Well, you were just little babies last time I saw you, or your mother for that matter. I am your Aunt Kya." She backed off for a little while, but soon regaled in furious attempts to see how their lives were. Bumi, who had tagged along with Tenzin, decided to bug Lin for the rest of the day.

Lin finally got away from Bumi and sat in her room in the back of the house. She fidgeted with her uniform. It hurt to move, and sharp pains stung through her torso. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and hobbled down the hall to the kitchen. Everyone was in there, much to her dismay. She turned the corner standing straight. It had been a long day. Katara hadn't been able to heal Korra's bending, which meant she couldn't heal Lin's either. Korra had left alone, followed by Mako. No one knew where they had gone, but they had been gone for a while now. Lin's vision started to blur as pain overcame her body. Something stabbed her stomach and she winced. The pain grew and her waist burned. She doubled over in pain. Tenzin was first to see her. He shouted and rushed over to her side. She was now laying on the ground clutching her stomach. The pain disappeared and she lay there on her back while her vision blurred black around the edges. Everyone was in a circle around her looking down at her, but she couldn't make anything out. She could only hear what was going on.

"_Mother! Help!"_

"_What? What's going o- Oh my!"_

"_Wha? Ela! MOM! Ela!" _

"_Mother! There's blood pooling around her back! Come on Lin, stay awake. It's okay. Lin. Can you hear me? Lin? Mother! She's fading! There's a lot of blood!" Someone was crying, actually a few people were crying. _

"_Mom! Come on, mom, it's okay. Please."_

"_Lin, stay here, look at me. Come on. You'll be fine. You have to be fine. You're okay. Y-you have to be."_

_Tenzin._

"_Lin? Spirits!"_

_Kya. _

"_Hey, what's going on? Linny! What happened?"_

_Bumi._

"_Mom!_

_The twins._

_Everything faded into black._

No one could think of a scarier time than of what had just happened. Tenzin sat in the waiting room along with everyone else. Only Kya had been allowed back there, and Korra who had exclaimed about retrieving her bending. Since they were healers, they made everyone else stay out of the room so that they could work on her. It wasn't an easy task. She was still bleeding and they still couldn't get the uniform off. After ten minutes, Katara huffed. She looked over at Korra. "Try and metalbend."

"What?" The young Avatar stared in disbelief, thousands of thoughts flitted across her brain. How was she supposed to metalbend. That was like bending…. Well, metal. "I can't, I've never learned."

"Then, then Lin is going to die. If we can't get this this off of her, we can't heal her." Kya stated, choking back a sob. She, unwillingly, had to accept the obvious.

"Wait! Lin's daughter! She might know how to metalbend. I'll be right back!" She hopped up and slid open the door. Everyone in the waiting room stood for an answer. "I'm sorry, we can't get the uniform off." She turned towards the twins. "Do either of you know how to metalbend?"

"No, I'm a waterbender." Ela said.

"I'm an earthbender, I can try. I've never done it, but I can see if I can." Korra dragged her back into the healing room and slid the door closed. Nyla sat down next to her mother, spotting the pool of blood around her waist. She instinctively felt for a heartbeat and was relieved to find one, extremely slow, dying perhaps, but it was there. She felt over her mother's uniform to see if she could feel anything. After a few minutes, she still couldn't feel anything. She huffed. Trying again, she lifted her hands. When something "moved" She gasped before symbolically pulling at it. The metal on the uniform ripped and fell away, leaving her mother in a red tank top and loose pants. "That's strange. Mom always wore whi- NO!" She looked down at her red, blood drenched hand. Korra stood her up and pushed her out the door before she could scream. There was a big crater in Lin's abdomen, where the blood was profusely pouring out of, and red streaking cuts around her waistline. Her entire upper body was nothing but a bruise. Her chest, her ribs, her stomach, her hips, her back, all black and purple. Kya gasped at the gory sight.

"Let's get started then." Katara whispered. They brought the glowing water down on the gash and began the healing process. The water brightened and then dulled as the skin closed, leaving a bright red scar in it's place. The bruises were a bit harder to heal. She had a few broken bones.

"How did she not feel this?" Korra asked bewildered.

"Her body was in shock, and often you can't feel a wound for a while, but this is very extreme. I'm sure she felt it the first day, and just didn't speak up. She never spoke up." Kya answered. It was the first time in a while she had shed a tear, but hey flowed freely out of her eyes. Lin was for the most part healed and bandaged. None of the women had any idea of if she would make it or not. The wound had been bleeding for almost two days, and she lost enormous amounts of blood. They covered her in a blanket and laid a pillow under her head and then left.

Once they were out in the waiting room, everyone had nervous looks on their faces. Katara spoke immediately. "It's hard to tell if she will make it or not." Nyla continued to sob, Ela started sobbing next to her. "She lost an enormous amount of blood. If she makes it, she won't be awake for a while." Kya was silently shedding tears for her friend and went over to comfort the twins. Tenzin comforted his mother and Korra.

**What's going to happen? Idk yet. And, Ela can't heal. She's learning, but in case you were wondering... no. And, in this story, Lin and Tenzin's ages are changed so they're a bit younger. Around 43ish. :) Until we update next, please review.:)**

**-LINZINFOREVER & Lin is Amazing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Most of the author's nate at the bottom is SarenRose's (linzinforever) so yeah.**

**Chapter 3**

**Broken Heart, Broken Mind**

It felt different. Like part of her was there, but she was floating around. She could see herself, she could see Katara, Kya, and Korra trying to fix her broken, abused body. Spirits! Had it gotten that bad? She saw Korra get up and get Nyla, and when she metalbent the uniform off, it was torture to not be able to congratulate her daughter. She saw Korra get up and push Nyla out of the room. There was a difference in Lin when they started healing her and she found herself slowly slipping away into blackness.

"Mother, do you know if she'll be okay?" Katara was healing Lin for the third time that day. It had been two weeks since the "incident" and there had been absolutely no sign of her waking up anytime soon. Lin was wearing only her bindings and her pants, and Tenzin thought that maybe he should leave, but he had seen her in her bindings many times; it wasn't something new. "I mean, she's hardly breathing, and Nyla said her heartbeat was still pretty slow. I-is there something wrong?" Katara sighed. Maybe she should tell him.

"She's in a coma Tenzin." He gasped loudly and his hands covered his mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but she's been out for so long, that it doesn't seem she will be waking up." Tears strolled down her cheek and she bent them away. It was a hard conversation, and only her and Kya knew the real reason she hadn't been waking up.

"Y-you mean like… ever?" Katara allowed a sob to escape her mouth and Tenzin rushed to her side. Lin was family, and no one had ever forgotten that. Especially Katara. She considered Lin an adopted daughter. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. Tenzin would never know how this would affect her life, Nyla and Ela's, Taio's, and the family she had all but mentioned. Maybe, by some miracle, she would wake up.

Nyla was walking down the path Ela had cleared earlier that day. She had sent word to her father about her mother's condition and he replied saying her would gather most of the family and be there as soon as was possible. They were expected to arrive today, hopefully. Tenzin had told the Acolytes to grant them use of one bison, as long as an Acolyte flew them there. Nyla felt something tap the ground next to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Ela walking a few feet from her through the snow. Snow fogged seismic sense, so she must not have felt her there before. "I hope Mom's okay." She whispered.

"Yeah, me too. I overheard Katara talking with Tenzin." Ela muttered. Something about that statement brought a feeling to her stomach that made it drop.

"Really? What did she say? Is Mother gonna be okay?" Ela's head fell, along with her heart. This was not the news she wished to carry to her sister. Nyla, having noticed this lowered her gaze to the floor, allowing a few tears to burn themselves through the snow.

"She's in a coma. Katara doesn't suspect her to wake up. Ever." Nyla croaked before running over and hugging her sister. Something up above roared, and, realizing what it was, both girls sprinted over to where the bison was landing. Taio stepped off, his metal uniform clamoring about. There were other people in the saddle, all very familiar to the girls. Taio embraced both of them tightly before helping everyone else off of the bison.

There was a woman, around Lin's age who immediately asked about Lin's condition. Before they could answer however, a young boy, a few years older than the twins stepped down. "Nyla, Ela. How are you?"

"Kenji!" Nyla wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed, able to hear multiple cracking sounds. A young girl hopped down next.

"Hey Ny." Kenji stood about a foot taller than anyone else. His hair was dark brown and he had glowing, green eyes. His build was more muscular than scrawny, but he was still pretty thin. "El." He only gave her a curt nod and bowed before continuing his conversation with Nyla. It was pretty true that Nyla and Kenji were closer, as were Ela and his sister , Kitana. Kitana was shorter than most girls, only coming up to the twin's shoulders. She was the same age, only a few months older. She looked nothing like the rest of her family, as she had light brown hair and dark green eyes, that were almost brown. She was lighter skinned, but very pretty.

The woman, whom Ela called Aunt Suhn, interrupted the conversation with questions about Lin. They had been best friends since shortly after Tenzin broke up with Lin, and she helped her move on and get to know Taio. The children they had were the best of friends, and reminded Lin a little of the stories her mother used to tell. Tenzin led the group to the healing room where they were allowed a few moments to visit Lin, though she was still "sleeping," and learn about what had happened. Suhn draped her long black hair over her shoulder and sat beside the woman. She knew something was off from the get-go but decided not to speak up in front of the twins. She had Kenji lead them away so that she could talk to Katara and Taio about Lin's condition. "What's going on with her?" She demanded. Katara was a little taken aback with her forwardness.

"She passed out a few weeks ago from blood loss. When we tried to heal her, we discovered we could not get her uniform off." Taio mentally kicked himself for not getting it off of her like he had promised. "There was a large crater sort of gash on her midsection, and her entire upper body was nothing but a big bruise. She had a lot of external bleeding, but even more internal bleeding and head trauma. I'm so sorry." Katara placed a hand on Taio's shoulder.

"Is there anything else?" He rasped.

"Yes. Something I think you should know. She… She… She is in a coma, one I do not expect her to wake up from." Taio's eyes watered before he allowed the tears to spill out. This was all his fault. But it wasn't. She hadn't spoken up about it. Now, she may never wake up. He parted ways with Katara and silently slipped back into the room where Lin lay. She seemed peaceful, her face was not painted in a scowl, and it almost looked as though she was smiling. Taio leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and stroked her cheek softly.

"I love you Lin." He smiled and sat next to her, unmoving, unchanging, undying love.

"_I love you Lin." Woah! She could hear what was going on! Why couldn't she move? She couldn't see. She could feel his lips on hers and for an instant she was brought back to a darker time for her just after Tenzin broke up with her. She did not have her bending therefore she could not feel where he was, but she knew Taio was right beside her. She felt safe again. Maybe soon she would wake up and be able to see everybody._

"Stop it!" She giggled. Nyla was sitting next to Kenji on a staircase in the back of the house. People rarely used in, which was, in this case a good thing. Kenji reached over and began to tickle her again, elixiting a squeak from the younger earthbender. She finally managed to stop his tickle fiasco and went about bringing up another subject. "So, how is your mother handling this?" Kenji stared at her for a while before answering. That was usual for him, unlike many other earthbenders, he had learned to control his emotions and think through his thoughts.

"Not very well actually. I often find her up in her room sobbing. I'm surprised I haven't caught you crying lately."

"I have faith in my mother. She'll pull through this. She always does. " The metalbender in training smiled at Nyla's spirit. It was strong, persistent.

"I believe you." He grabbed her hand tightly and wove his fingers through the gaps in hers. Gently, Kenji pulled her into him and kissed her. It surprised Nyla for the most part, but eventually she melted into the kiss. They had done this only once before, right before the revolution ended. However, they hadn't gotten a chance to do it again, which disappointed them both. When they finally pulled apart, Ela and Kitana were staring at them from the bottom of the stairs. Kenji rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, we can… uh."

"Save it." Ela put her hand up and walked away.

One Month Later

Tenzin walked into the healing room alone for the second time that day. He was often finding himself thinking of Lin and her family, of their past, but mainly of her and her state right then. She was still unconscious after almost six weeks of being… He couldn't even think the word. She seemed to be doing fine, still breathing, heart still beating. Tenzin sat down at her feet and began to meditate. _Breathe. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale…. Exhale. _He couldn't find it in him to meditate and looked over at Lin, hoping for something. Nothing. Before he left the room, he did a quick once over and started for the door.

"Mmmm." Tenzin flung himself around and threw himself at the space next to Lin. Before anything else could happen, he scooped her up and carried her to Katara's bedroom and laid her on the bed. After a month and a half of sleeping, she shouldn't wake up on the floor.

"Mother!" He called. Katara walked slowly through the door. She was taking this hardest of all, and hadn't said much in almost a week. She looked from Lin to Tenzin, and back. Nothing had changed about Lin, except her hair was a lot longer than it had been. "She's waking up.. I think. I heard her mumble in her… sleep." Katara walked over to the other side of the small bed and placed her fingers on Lin's forehead and shoulder. Her heart rate seemed to be picking up slightly.

"Hmm. I suppose she could be wak-" Before she could talk, Lin sat up abruptly, screaming loudly. When she stopped, she fell back on to the bed breathing heavily and looked around at the faces in front of her. Fear etched her features, but all she saw was fuzzy haze. Her hearing was weird too. Her eyes fluttered shut, and for a few minutes, she focused on her breathing and hearing. People were talking. There were a lot of people.

"_She's awake? Really?" It sounded like Nyla, or Ela. "Can we talk to her?"_

"_No, she's still a little out of it." Katara? "Let me heal her some more, she still has a few broken bones. Yes that was definitely Katara._

"_I HEARD SHE WAS AWAKE! Where is she? Move over girls." Taio! Oh how she missed him. "Lin. Can you hear me?" She wasn't going to respond just yet, she wasn't ready._

"_Hello. I-is she awake?" Pema. And she could hear the faint sounds of the screaming children in the background. _

"_See Ny, you were right. Your mom does pull through everything." Kenji? What was he doing here. That meant that Kitana and Suhn were here as well. _

Lin slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still a little blurry, but it straightened itself out quick enough. Taio was right beside her, and she reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. Her daughters ran over, practically smothering her. How long had she been out? "H-how long?" She looked to Katara.

"That doesn't matter now. You're awake. Now come on, let's get you some food." Taio held her under her arms and supported her weight so she could walk to the kitchen. She refused to be doted on or carried. Pema was making some fruit pies, and by the smell of it, Kya or Bumi had been cooking meat.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. Nyla smiled.

"What, not happy to see us?" Catching her mother's glare, she continued quickly. "Aunt Suhn and Kitana are walking with Kya to the market to get some more healing leaves. Not that you'll need them. Uncle Bumi is around here… somewhere. BUMI! MY MOM IS AWAKE!" Thunderous footsteps could be heard through the house, and shouting as he shoved some of the visiting Acolytes out of the way.

"LINNY!" He practically jumped on her, squeezing until she could no longer breathe. It was definitely going to be a long day.

**TADA! Whatd yah think? HUHHUHUHUHUH? It took almost two weeks guys! TWO WHOLE FREAKING WEEKS! But that was only because I was at the doctors for my back, which is getting a lot better, and i was reallllyyyy tired so Lin is Amazing and I had to cooperate with different timezones and stuff. Yeah. So read and review... please. **

**-LINZINFOREVER and Lin is Amazing**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been one month since Lin and her family had gone home. She had awoken from her stupor with little memory of what had happened, and only stayed a few short days to recover. Suhn and Kai had stayed as well, and their children familiarized themselves with Team Avatar. Kitana took an immediate liking to Bolin, who blushed at the very sight of her.

Nyla and Kenji had announced that they were a couple, which was followed by many hounding questions. Ela, being herself, had teased the two to no apparent end, until Nyla teased her for being a 'loner' as she called it. The fighting ended there.

After Korra restored Lin's bending, she and her family, along with her friends, had gone back to Republic City. Upon their arrival, Lin was immediately offered her job back. She took it back with little resistance and immediately set to work. A new section was created for undercover works, and Taio had been elected as the Director. He didn't mind, it gave him more time with Lin. Much to Tenzin's dismay.

The master airbender often lingered at the Police Headquarters. He invited Lin and her family to dinner, and to lunch at the island, earning himself the title of 'nuisance' in the process.

On one particular afternoon, he approached Lin and her husband while they were leaving Headquarters. "Hello, Lin. Taio." He nodded in their direction. "There is to be a festival tomorrow to celebrate the end of the Equalist Revolution. I was hoping you and your family could make it?" Lin, in an attempt to refuse, pulled him aside.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tenzin took a small step back from her advances, but she had him cornered. "Leave me alone," She stabbed him hard in the chest with her forefinger. "Leave my family alone."

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to be friends, Lin!" He tried to justify, but to no use. Lin glared at him, about to question him further, when she was interrupted.

"Are you guys alright?" Taio, having noticed the tension between the two, asked, while he wrpped his arms around her waist. Lin gave him a small smile.

"We are fine. We're just… discussing some matters." Taio knew she was lying, he didn't need seismic sense to tell. However, he decided not to ask anything else.

"Well, then sweetie., we should get home. I'm sure the girls are waiting for us. Goodbye, Tenzin." Taio bowed slightly and he and Lin walked home. Tenzin didn't know why, but when Taio wrapped his arm around Lin, a feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy? No, that couldn't be. He had Pema, his wonderful wife. Shaking his head to dismiss the thoughts, he realized he forgot to bid them a farewell. Tenzin stared at their forms, slowly getting smaller, from a distance.

"Is there something wrong?" Taio asked, seeing that Lin's frown hadn't disappeared.

"No, it's nothing." She replied, in a harsher tone than she had intended.

"Okay then, Mrs. Grumpy-Pants!" Taio joked; he raised his arms in defense. Lin scowled at her husband.

"I am NOT a Grumpy-Pants." She seethed. Taio mocked her while she spoke.

"Sure, you're just the epitome of joy, aren't cha'?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice. Lin was about to argue when he kissed her, causing her to blush. Before the blush could spread to her cheeks, she noticed that Taio was running away with her badge.

"Hey!" She called after him. "Give me that back!" The chase had begun.

Suhn had gone over to Lin's house to cook dinner for their families. They usually had dinner together every night, but Lin had yet to return home with Taio. A faint scream was heard, and Suhn and her husband rushed over to the door. They were soon joined by the twins and their own children. In the distance, they all saw Taio running with Lin in pursuit. The scene made the six burst into laughter. Nyla stood next to Kenji, grinning, and it didn't take long for Ela to figure out what her sister was thinking. She grinned alongside Nyla. No one could peel their eyes away from the scene,

"Taio, you are being childish! Give me that back, right now! Someone might see us and laugh!" Lin was becoming very impatient.

"You will have to catch me then, Slowpoke!" Lin growled in protest while she turned bright red.

"I am NOT a slowpoke!" She hissed and lunged at Taio. Her husband was too occupied to jump out of the way quickly enough, and they both fell to the ground, tackling each other. Lin had yet to notice that they had rolled right in front of their door until she heard the fits of laughter next to her. She struggled out of the tangle and composed herself before dusting off her coat.

Suhn smiled at the two, it was good to see that her best friend could still laugh and express her emotions. "Well, if you two kids are done playing, I made food." She turned and started towards the dining room, giggling to herself. Nyla couldn't resist the opportunity displayed for her, and she jumped at the chance to annoy her mother.

"Hello, kids! Did you have fun tackling each other? Oh my, you are so filthy. Go and take a shower right this instant!" She scolded, pretending to be their parents.

"You should listen to your mom, Lin. And you, Taio, should not take things from 'little' girls." Ela joined in while Kenji and Kitana were dying with laughter.

"Yes, children. Listen to your mothers or else you could get in big trouble!" Kenji mocked. Lin's face got hot and turned red, while Taio looked bemused.

"If you keep that up, I will ground all of you!" She stated harshly.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Kitana defended herself from her Aunt's wrath. "If anyone should be grounded, it's them!" She gestured towards the other teenagers rolling around on the floor laughing. Suhn had gotten tired of the playful arguments and walked into the room to end it.

"Kids! You all need to get in here, or else the food will get cold. As for you two, if you don't go and change, I will ground the both of you." She sounded stern and serious, and Lin and Taio groaned before trying to protest. "Eh!" Suhn argued, and she pointed to their bedroom and glared. Lin sighed and stalked off unable to contain her angry mutters about Taio. The others were unable to contain their hysteria after the two left the room.

Lin showered and changed into clean clothes, angrily ignoring Taio. "Lin, baby, are you mad at me?" The amused look on his face only furthered her anger. "Come on Linny, don't be mad." She blushed slightly at the old nickname. She continued to ignore him while he tickled her. "Come on Linny Bear, talk to me, please." She failed at her last attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Fine, I'm not mad anymore." She grumbled as she pulled a brush through her matted hair. "Now, please, stop tickling me." He stopped and kissed her, gently cupping the sides of her face. Lin pulled away and took his hand. "C'mon. Their waiting to eat."

The group had finally stopped laughing and waited at the table for Lin and Taio. Lin, in her green tunic and black pants, pulled Taio from the bedroom and sat in their usual places at the dinner table. She wore an uncharacteristic smile that would have surprised any outsider, but not her family. They began talking about random nonsense. "Lin, don't the girls look just like Toph?" Suhn eventually brought up.

"Mhm. They act like her too, and if you two try doing that again, I'll ground you so long that you'll have forgotten what sunlight looked like!" She seriously commanded, but her smile was enough to give away her façade. The dinner was great, and the adults remained at the table while the teenagers lay on the cool grass outside, under the stars.

"So," Ela began. "Have you two lovebirds gone out on a date yet?" Nyla leaned on Kenji's shoulder.

"Yeah, we do it all the time with you guys." Ela started to laugh hysterically.

"Ny, I don't think you understand the concept of a date. Have you guys gone out ALONE?" Nyla frowned at her sister.

"No, not yet." Kenji pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"We'll go soon. Tomorrow night, if you want, Ny?" He asked his girlfriend. She smiled and nodded eagerly.

From inside, Suhn and Lin looked out at the four on the grass. "They make a perfect couple." Suhn whispered, eliciting a nod of agreement from her best friend. "They just grow up so fast."

"Makes me feel old." Lin remarked sourly. Suhn and the men laughed at her comment.

"Me too." Kai whispered. "Me too."

The conversation about Kenji and Nyla had sparked some interesting memories in Lin's mind. She began to think about her and Tenzin, and when they had been a couple. Katara had said they were perfect as well, and everyone thought that they were going to get married and be together forever. _Guess things just don't happen that way, _she thought. _But I wouldn't want it any other way._

Suhn could feel her friend's sudden sadness and stood to comfort her. She attempted to change the subject. "So, Lin, the party tomorrow, are you guys coming?"

"I don't know, I guess." She answered after a while. Ela, having heard this, called the other teenagers into the kitchen.

"So, where are we going?" She smiled evilly at her mother, who only scowled in return.

"A party, Ela."

"So WE have to dress up, right?" Lin frowned.

"Yes."

"Ah, so you're going to wear a dress then?" Lin's frown only deepened. If she was going to a party, she was going with her officers.

"No, I'm wearing my police uniform." Nyla sighed from beside Ela.

"Fine, if you don't wear something nice, then I won't either. And neither will Ela." The twins grinned at Suhn and Kai, eager for their mother to wear a dress. It was a rare occasion when Lin wore a dress. She hated them, they were uncomfortable and itchy, and they limited her range of motion. After a half an hour of annoying Lin to no avail, she gave up and agreed to wear a dress.

"I'm going to bed." She muttered. Behind her, Nyla and Ela high fived, and everyone chuckled. It had taken all of them to convince the forty-four year old to wear a dress.

"Now, we just gotta convince her to wear makeup and heels, let me do her hair." Suhn whispered, far enough away to where Lin wouldn't hear her. "It's getting late, we should probably head home." Kenji and Kitana hugged the twins and said their goodbyes. "Bye Taio. Tell Lin we'll be here early in the morning to go shopping." Suhn kissed his cheek and led her family out the door. Taio sighed and began to walk cautiously to his bedroom.

All he could do was hope that his wife had either calmed down, or had gone to sleep. As he opened the door silently and stepped in, he thank the spirits for being on his side. Lin was already asleep. He got into bed softly, as to not disturb her. She looked so peaceful, and after the revolution, Republic City was a mess. Lin had been working herself to the end, and he highly doubted she had gotten much sleep. Taio kissed her forehead and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Taio had already left, Lin realized as she woke up. She threw the comforter over her legs and began to get dressed. When she walked out of her bedroom, she was brutally attacked by the twins and dragged into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Aunt Suhn, Kitana, and me and Ela are taking you shopping. Dad already left with Uncle Kai and Kenji. They're doing their own shopping." Nyla explained. She looked extremely happy, and her giddy attidue wasn't helping Lin into the dress department. Suhn and Kitana peered around the corner and held out a tray of seal bacon.

"Hello Suhn! Good morning Kit-" She was rudely cut off by her daughters.

"Mom, there is no time for conversation. We hab tuh ead fash so we cam ko." Grease dribbled down Nyla's chin as she shoved bacon into her mouth. She took the liberty to shove a piece of bacon into Lin's own mouth. "Eat." All three of the girls had eaten so fast that Lin had mentally gotten prepared to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on one of them.

"Come on Mom! Eat faster!" Kitana hurried Suhn along with her breakfast. It was obvious the three were eager to go shopping. Lin and Suhn smiled at each other before slowing down the rate in which they ate.

"Ugh!" Ela shouted. "It'll be ages before we even get out of the kitchen!" She stormed off to her bedroom with Nyla and Kitana in tow. Once the two older women had finished with their soft laughter, they put their dishes in the sink.

"Girls! Come on!" Lin yelled up the staircase. The thunderous echoes of footsteps indicated she sould probably have moved, but she didn't and she was thrown to the side by her daughters. "Where to first?" She asked as she hopped into her Satomobile. Since she didn't do much shopping, Suhn had to point out where to turn. One would've thought that being the Chief of Police, Lin would have known her way around the city, but there was hardly ever any trouble around that part of town, and she was completely lost as she looked around at the stores. Suhn pointed to a dress shop just across the street and Lin parked the car in an empty spot.

As they entered the shop, Lin was overwhelmed with the numerous dresses that lined the wall. She didn't have any idea what to do, so she just started looking around. Nyla tried on an emerald green dress that hugged her waist and reached her ankles. There were small silver patterns on the smooth fabric. "Okay, Ela! Come on out!" Ela walked out wearing the same dress in a cyan blue. They looked each other up and down and crossed their arms. "I approve." They said simultaneously. Ela picked up a knee length, light green dress and threw it to Kitana to try on.

Kitana came out of the dressing room in the dress. The dark green patterns continued onto the layer underneath. "Eep!" Ela squealed. "You look HAWT. Okay, give this to your mom." She handed Kitana a light blue dress with golden flower patterns and trims.

"Here Ma, try this on." Suhn tried the dress on, and went to buy the two dresses for Kitana and herself. Everyone had a dress, everyone except Lin. She paid for Nyla and Ela's dresses, hoping to go unnoticed with her own lack of fabric. Her hope was crushed by Suhn.

"Lin, where's your dress?" She eyed her friend suspiciously. Lin glared at Suhn for a second before sighing, defeated. "Uh huh. Thought so. Nyla, help Linny find a dress." Nyla smiled up at her mom and grabbed her by the hand.

"Wha-?" Lin stumbled forward as she was dragged into some of the isles. Nyla began looking through the racks of dresses, but none promised her anything special. She went to find the clerk to get some help.

"Can you help me find a dress for my mother?" She asked. The man looked her up and down as he crossed his arms.

"Who's your mother?" He asked, as if he were better than anyone she could think up.

"Chief Lin Beifong." The man's eyes widened and he readily agreed to help her find the perfect dress, insisting it was on the house. He pulled out a white box. The lid gave a slight pop as he opened it and pulled out the dress. It was a traditional Earth Kingdom dress with long, white sleeves. "It's perfect, try it on, Mom!" Lin was then shoved into a dressing room and forced to change into the dress. The white silk doresu flowed to the floor and ended in a small train behind her. The waist was tied together with a green belt, and the chest went into a v-neck. Underneath was a green silk layer that ran to trim the neckline of the dress. The sleeves fluttered down past her hands, and met the bottom of the emerald and lavender decorum layer. Lin walked out of the dressing room, met by audible gasps.

"Linny! You look beautiful! This is definitely the dress!" Suhn circled around Lin, inspecting the dress. "Yep, this is the dress." She turned to the clerk. "We'll take it." Lin changed into her uniform once more and draped her coat over herself. _Wonderful. _She thought.

When Lin arrived home with the rest of the girls, the men were already there, sitting around the living room. "What took you so long, babe?" Taio asked as he stood and kissed Lin on the lips.

"I had trouble finding a dress." She shamefully admitted. A slight blush crawled over her cheeks.

"Come on! Let's get you ready!" Kitana pulled Lin up the stairs. Suhn had taken the liberty to draw a bath for her, and Ela had laid out all of the makeup. Lin slipped into the tub and winced as Suhn began to scrub her hair.

She was forcefully pulled out of the tub and forced into a robe. Powder was then slapped on her face, and she coughed from accidently inhaling it. "Stay still." Suhn ordered. She brushed through her hair and used heated coal slabs to flatten it out. She pulled it out of her face on both sides and pinned it behind her ears. Her hair was longer than she allowed to be thought, she had always had it pinned underneath, creating an illusion that it was short. However, it cascaded to below her shoulders. Suhn wrapped it around hot coals to curl it, while Lin bent them to stay in place. Nyla and Ela worked on her makeup, and Kitana painted her nails.

"Why must I wear all of this?" She groaned.

"Because, you have to look super pretty!" Ela giggled.

"Are you saying I don't look super pretty all the time?" Lin raised her eyebrows at her daughter challengingly.

"Wha- no. Of course you look pretty all the time!"

"That's what I thought." Lin sat through the painstakingly glum experience, trying to enjoy herself. But she didn't. She worried about how she looked, about her appearance, and the grief she would later get from her officers about wearing a dress. When she was all finished, Suhn ushered her into the other room and helped her into her dress. "Am I done?" Suhn clasped her hands together and nodded. She turned Lin around to look in the mirror. Gasping at her appearance, she reached a hand up to touch her face. "Wow." Was all she could mumble, she was baffled by her reflection. Nyla and Ela came out of the bathroom completely ready, and Kitana not very long after.

"Wow Mom." Nyla whispered. Lin grumbled and started to walk downstairs, but she was abruptly stopped by Suhn.

"Kitana and Ela go first, then Nyla, then me, and then you." Lin didn't argue, the less walking she had to do, the better. Ela and Kitana started down the stairs, followed by Nyla. She wrapped her arms around Kenji's neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ahem." Taio coughed. Kenji apologized and grabbed Nyla's hand. Suhn trotted down the stairs and stood beside her own husband. Dressing up wasn't a big deal for any of them, they did it on a weekly basis.

"Come on down, Lin!" Lin appeared at the top of the stairs, holding onto the railing for dear life. She wasn't accustomed to walking in heels, or wearing a dress, and she felt very uncomfortable. Taio didn't have words to describe how she looked, and couldn't gather any to even blurt out. He stood there, slightly dumbfounded at the beauty of his wife. He hadn't seen her look so feminine since their wedding day.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful." He finally managed to squeak. Lin laughed and patted him on the butt before grabbing his arm.

"Let's go." She grumbled as he led her to the Satomobile.

**THE END...of this chapter;D haha yaY! sorry for the super duper long wait. writers block and school and crap. Me and Lin is Amazing worked hard on this one! Puhlease review:)**

**-LINZINFOREVER and Lin is Amazing**


	5. Chapter 5

The invitation, Lin had personally received, said that the gala was at Air Temple Island. She mentally blundered herself for not thinking about that beforehand. Had she known, she would have politely declined, seeing Tenzin was just another downside of the horrendous night. The boat ride was even worse.

As she and her husband ushered their friends and children onto the ferry, the instant wave of nausea hit her directly in the gut. She felt like she was going to spill the contents of every delectable item she had eaten the past year, and to make matters worse, Nyla's constant seasick complaints only furthered Lin's now aching head. When the boat docked, the Chief was the first person to run off. She quickly, yet politely, shoved away the air acolytes and headed for the nearest bathroom, only to be stopped by none other than Tenzin. His heart stopped at the mere intake of her. At first he didn't recognize the woman without her scars showing as prominently through her makeup, but her ebony black hair and muscular build made her hard to miss. "Li-" She shoved her way passed him with Taio on her heels. She needed air, earth. She needed stability and quiet for a few moments. He let her be and continued back to the gala.

Meanwhile, Nyla clutched onto Kenji as she disembarked the small ferry. The chorus of the earth sang to her as she placed one foot down on the ground. "Thank Spirits! Earth! How I missed you." Kenji stared in amusement as she bent down to place a kiss upon the solid beneath her feet. "Oh, I love you!" She cooed.

"Ny, I'm starting to think you love the ground more than you love me right now." He shamefully admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. Nyla stood quickly and brushed off her dress, enlisting a quick kiss on his waiting lips. "Nevermind." She gripped his hand and pulled him up the hill towards the party.

Ela and Kitana spoke about Bolin as they walked arm in arm up the torturous mountainside. Though it wasn't at all very high up, it was steep and Ela wasn't an earthbender complained. "Do you really think he likes me? I mean… I'm not that pretty and he is really handsome. Do you think he would like a girl like me?" Ela stopped to stare at the person she called her best friend, her family.

"Are you doubting yourself?" Kitana nodded solemnly. "Kita, you are _drop dead gorgeous. _Any guy would be lucky to go out with someone like you, and if he doesn't want to, then he is as good as stupid." Kitana wiped the tears that had brimmed in her eyes. "Trust me, Kita. He's practically on his knees for you." Her friend smiled back at her and intertwined her arm back with Ela's. They continued on the seemingly never-ending journey to the gala.

"Lin, are you alright?" Taio crossed the dark forest edge and rubbed his wife's back. She shooed him away for the fifth time, insisting that she only needed to breathe. To breathe. That, she convinced herself, was all she needed. Space and air, to get away from the island and from Tenzin. Dreadful memories had been brought on every time she place a metal foot on that island, breaking her heart over and over again it seemed. She straightened her back and held her head up high as she reached for her husbands outstretched hand.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She pursued her daughters up the hill and into the ballroom that had been drawn out many years ago by the Avatar himself. It was just as she remembered it. Voices echoed through the halls, a grand room indeed. The colors of the elements were prominent and definitely taken into consideration when the building was designed, after all, Republic City was the place for benders and nonbenders alike. When Lin strode through the doors, her awaiting officers tilted their heads up like flowers straining for the sunlight. Never had they thought that they would see their Chief in a dress, it was absolute crazy talk. She acknowledged them when she stepped through the massive double doors, viewing from her peripheral vision as they started to sweat and gulp. _Hmph. _It was embarrassing, yet sort of relieving that she still had that effect on people.

"Lin! Over here!" She turned her collar to a small white table where Kai stood waving to her alongside Suhn. Kai grabbed Suhn's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor, leaving only Taio and Lin behind. He turned to the woman beside him and took her palm almost dramatically.

"May I have this dance?" The question elicited a slight giggle from the Chief of Police, but she readily accepted as he lead her out to the dance floor. Arms wrapped around each other, they swayed back and forth to the music, never faltering, never missing a beat, fluid, nearly perfect. They laughed as they danced together, an experience neither had had in years.

"Wow, the metal woman laughs." Korra remarked to her friends as they watched the two from afar. "It's… surprising." She knew very well that it was not often that Chief Beifong laughed. At anything. Especially at almost nothing. She placed her hand on her hip and secretly spied on the two for quite a while. Well, spying wasn't a term she liked to think of it as. More like listening and watching secretly. Yes, she would accept that. Korra smiled to herself when the duo twirled and swirled, laughing and blushing at small comments the other made.

"You know, it isn't very nice to spy on people, Korra." She gasped and turned around instantaneously.

"Oh, Bumi. It's you." Now reassured, the fully baked Avatar repositioned herself to continue watching the two. "Has she always been like this around him?"

"Yeah. Beifong went through a dark time after my idiot brother dumped her. Suhn, I owe so much to her, is probably a big reason why she's still here, but Taio, man he really sent her head over heals. It's almost as if they were _made _for each other." It was hard for the girl not to catch the twinge of jealousy that radiated through his eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen her happier. Especially without her two daughters, they're crazy." It was the pot calling the kettle black with this man, Korra realized. Not only had he the guts to criticize two girls for being abnormally insane, as he was himself, he had the mindset to criticize Lin Beifong's daughters. Openly.

"Yeah. Don't think I've ever seen Chief smile before." She smirked. She turned her attention to Bolin in the corner. "And him. He's in love with Suhn's daughter." Almost whispering, she pointed over to Kitana.

"I am not!" Bolin interjected, blushing furiously. "Okay. Maybe I am." He leaned back onto the wall to watch Kitana. She seemed rather preoccupied with Ela and he didn't want to bother her. But he did want to bother her. He was just too nervous to admit that, and when Korra saw him, he knew he was in for trouble. She steadily made her way over to Ela and whispered something that elicited a sly grin from the waterbender. She looked from Bolin to Kitana, and then back to Bolin and waggled her eyebrows. Korra flashed him an evil smile before grabbing Mako and roughly pulling him out to the dance floor. Bolin set his head down, almost ashamed, his cheeks flamed a bright red.

"So, Bolin, I hear you're a pro bender yeah?" Ela started as she attempted to break the awkward silence that had instilled upon them shortly after she had dragged Kitana from her seat.

"Yeah! I'm a Fire Ferret!" He jumped readily onto the topic, eager to tell Kitana all that he had learned from his experience with the Avatar and his brother. The stories, Kitana realized, were some of the most interesting she had ever heard; she was fervent to hear more from the good looking boy in front of her. Ela, shying away from the two slowly, made her way over to Bumi to observe them from a distance.

"Wow. I've never seen her like this. She's usually…. Nervous." She laughed, though her voice cracked, giving away the façade she had readily built around her persona. It seemed, try as she might, no guy in any way seemed to take an interest upon her. They thought her stupid and arrogant, a follower not a leader. And it didn't help much that her sister constantly berated her for it. She cleared her voice with a small cough. "So, how is the United Forces going along? Thrilling, eh?" She offered up. Bumi nodded furiously and began chatting away about stories she didn't really want to hear. However, the man was too loud to be ignored, and she wasn't one to be rude, so she listened intently and nodded her head, occasionally checking up on her parents and her best friend.

"Don't step on my feet." Lin laughed as Taio purposefully attempted to stomp on her bare feet. The heels she wore were somewhere in the room, but she didn't care. She was raised as a barefoot, and that was how she preferred to stay. She giggled, such an odd noise to onlookers everywhere, but such a common sound to her close friends and family. Her arms wrapped behind his neck, and his hands on her waist, they swayed back and forth the calming music that filled the air.

"Ahem." The sudden cough caused Lin to look away from her current distraction and straight at the master airbender to her right. "Excuse me, Taio. May I borrow Lin for a moment?"

**So, someone asked when the Linzin was going to start. Idk. Keep reading and maybe we'll sneak it in there? *hint hint* **

**Questions? Critisism? Happy comments? Don't be shy, post them!:)**

**LINZINFOREVER and Lin is Amazing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter that we have so far. I will try my best to continue the story. Please leave reviews I would love to know if you enjoy it. Also if you want to read about Lin and Taio's wedding I will be posting that in a minute. It's called Off to a Good Start.**

Chapter 6: Dancing Her Life Away

Tenzin stood in front of Lin and Taio awkwardly as he awaited an answer. He had seen the look on Lin's face as her eyes widened at Taio. She obviously didn't want to dance. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck in an attempt to alleviate some of the obdurate tension that had piled up. His heart began to rapidly thrum in his chest and he was sure both adults standing merely two feet away from him could feel it. His palms started to sweat and he initiated fidgeting from his fingers. "Uh, sure. I'll just go check on the girls." Lin contorted her face into a menacing scowl at her husband, who had started to back away quickly. He turned on his heel and sped away from her to find Ela.

"What do you want, Tenzin?" Lin glowered up at the taller man. Even though she was angry, she still complied to the dance, as if not to seem imperturbably rude. His hands slid down to the small of her waist, and she gave him a very strong warning look. Lin hesitantly lifted her hands and placed them on his shoulders, swallowing her anger and irritability.

"I just wanted to talk, Lin. Can we not talk as friends?" She grimaced and gritted her teeth from within her jaw. Though it usually caused a headache, it was a habit that she found rather difficult to rid herself of. The woman shook her head and sighed.

"I told you before, Tenzin. We cannot simply be friends. What happened during the war with Amon was simply me paying you a favor. Please, stop harassing me about this?" Her eyes darkened slightly, an alert to Tenzin that she was becoming angered. But only a little, because her face was still beautifully pale and perfect.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You were my best friend when we were younger, and I want that again. I really do." He did, it was a very reliable datum, Tenzin, in all honesty, wanted Lin back. He couldn't bear not having her around in his life, even if it meant her hating him all the while. Every time he saw her laugh, or smile, jealousy would course through his veins with a vengeance. It was no lie, Tenzin had never stopped loving Lin Beifong. And he was going to explain that to her. "Lin, listen. Breaking up with you all those years ago was the worst decision I have ever made. I lo-"

The sudden inability to talk was due to the fact that Lin had placed her long, slender fingers over Tenzin's lips. He was silenced by the close proximity. "No, Tenzin. Don't you dare go there." But he already had, and no matter how much she denied it, she had wanted to hear what he had to say. "Just, don't." Tenzin nodded his head and she released her fingers. However, she soon realized that to be a mistake because as soon as she did, he swooped in and placed his lips firmly over hers. His hand moved behind her neck and held her there, rendering her immobile. No matter how hard Lin tried, she couldn't get away from his grasp. She realized, attempting to get away would be futile, so she didn't respond. She didn't kiss him back. And finally, when Tenzin pulled away and stared her in the eyes, she tried to raise her hand to slap him, but her entire body was numb.

Taio had seen the entire thing.

After recognizing the horror on her husband's face, Lin backed away from Tenzin with fear etched on her features. She didn't have a chance to slap him, her mind was too fogged and her body wouldn't follow her brain's commands. She stood like a statue for a while as numerous thoughts crossed her already overwhelmed brain. The feeling in her body was still very numb, but as soon as she felt the tingling sensation in her fingers and toes, she slapped Tenzin across the face. "I hate you."

Lin rushed off without another word. She, for the first time in a long time, allowed tears to flow freely down the side of her face. Never had she felt so weak, so destitute and helpless. Tenzin had ruined everything, her life, her marriage, her career. She was finished, and it was then that she had decided that Tenzin was out to destroy her. "Taio!" She called numerous times. "Taio!" Through her tears and blurred vision, she saw Taio standing by the balcony holding his head in his hands. "Taio!" Her legs moved as fast as they could, but the heels were restricting her. Lin stopped momentarily and removed the damned shoes and tore across the balcony.

Taio didn't acknowledge her. She saw the puffiness of his eyes, an indication that he had been crying. "Taio, it wasn't what it looked like." He turned his face slightly and glared at her, a darkness overcame his features that Lin had never seen before.

"What was it then, Lin? I come back to reclaim my wife, only to find her being kissed by another man." The question came out in an angry rush of emotion and accusation. "I can't believe I ever married you. I-I never want to see you again, Lin." The words slashed into her heart and buried themselves deep within her soul. If words could kill, those were words of master weaponry. "Go, just go."

"Taio, I-"

"Go!" Lin began to sob, she looked at him and felt her entire world come crashing down for a second time. No one would be able to put her heart back together. Taio, understanding that she was not going to move, turned and left her at the balcony, broken and bleeding on the inside. She turned her back to the railing and slid down to the floor and shielded her face with her arms. Her body shook with every wracking sob.

If there was one thing that made the Chief of Police strong, it was her ability to deal with tremendous situations with courage and bravery, with skill and reason. But, in her worst moments, Lin Beifong became unreasonable and doubted. She became clumsy and messy sometimes, and others she was a complete disaster. This was most definitely one of those times.

She hadn't bothered going home that night. Suhn and Kai wouldn't talk to her, her own daughters had turned against her, and her husband, the man she loved with every fiber of her being, had shattered her heart. Her life, as she knew it, was over.

For the first few days, Lin stayed in her mother's old apartment, a place she had never sold nor lived in since Toph had passed. It was dusty and smelled of mildew, but as seeing she had no other place, the small apartment was a safe haven from her troubles. Lin slept for almost a week. She never left the bed, she never bathed. Her hair was tangled and she reeked of tears and sweat. The Chief hadn't eaten in nearly three days, causing her face to slim down and her stomach to grumble every five minutes.

The only times she got out of bed were when she had to go to the bathroom, and when she needed more rum.

Taio hadn't bothered trying to talk to her, and she never expected him to. Suhn had come over once to try and talk to Lin, but Lin never answered the door. She sat in her bed with a dirty tank and sweats stuck to her, and she drank. She drank all hours of the day, when she would wake up, it would be the first thing she would reach for. When the haze from the alcohol wore off and she began to feel the pain once ore, it would be the first thing that occupied her hands and her brain. The drinks were her savior.

However, many people began to question Lin's whereabouts, and officers began looking to Taio for the answers. When one would ask where she was, he would simply reply "What do I care?" and he would be on his way. It scared people at how emotionally unattached he was from Lin at that moment, but none bothered to question the chink in their marriage. When Lin hadn't been seen in over two weeks, Taio began to worry though. He knew that she hadn't kissed Tenzin, he had been there to witness the entire thing. The way Tenzin had grabbed her behind the head and reduced her to absolute immobility and kissed her. Taio also knew that Lin was incapable of pulling away as well, and he bashed himself for yelling at her. He loved her too much to never see her again, to go another moment without her.

So, Taio began to search.

He checked every place he knew Lin would have gone. He had called an old friend of hers in Gaoling, and he had asked Bumi if he had seen her. The girls knew nothing more than he did, and Suhn didn't have any clue. She had gone to check Toph's apartment, but when there was no answer, she deemed it as still abandoned. Lin was nowhere to be found. And Taio was scared. He began to rally up the Metalbenders in an attempt to start a search party for her, praying to the Spirits that she hadn't done something stupid, that she hadn't killed herself. The first place Taio went to check was the Metalbending Academy.

Since there was always a small house there for the Beifongs, Taio thought that maybe Lin had gone to stay there. He ran up to the door of the Academy and flung himself through it. To his right was a small waiting area, and directly in front of that was a large mahogany desk with the Beifong emblem carved into the front. A man, no older than forty, with short brown hair sat at the desk. He smiled when he saw Taio. "How may I help you?"

"Is Lin Beifong here? Have you seen her?" The man frowned slightly and sighed.

"She came here about a week and a half ago. Asked for the key to Toph Beifong's old apartment. Why?" Taio didn't answer the man, he only breathed out a small "Thank you." and ran out of the building as fast as his legs would carry him. The thoughts that crossed his mind during his sprint through the town were pleading praying almost. He used his arms like weed-whackers and cut through the crowds of people that beleaguered the streets. Every second that passed, a new profanity left the man's mouth. He was breathing heavily and his bangs stuck to his forehead by the time he reached Toph's apartment. His arms flew wildly at the door as he banged on it and shouted. Eventually, he ran out of energy and leaned against the door, still calling Lin's name.

"Lin! If you don't open this door right now, I will break it down." The doorknob began to jiggle slightly. His heart rate began to increase tremendously as the lock switched. It creaked open slightly and he saw Lin peer through the crack. "Lin!"

"Go away. I don't want you to see me like this!" She muttered. Her words were slightly slurred, but still recognizable. Taio tried pushing the door open a little, but she had a death grip on it. "No!" She pushed even harder.

"Lin, open the door! We need to talk!" With one final shove, Taio thrust the door open and fell inside, nearly landing on Lin. His hand, however, landed on a broken bottle and was immediately sliced open. "Shit! What? What is this?" He gazed around the dusty room that was now filled to the brim with empty rum and vodka bottles. Nearly every inch of the floor was covered with broken and bloodied glass bottles, and the cabinets were all torn open. He turned his gaze to look at Lin, a bottle in her hand and hair muffled about. "Lin, what is going on here?" She raised the bottle to her lips clumsily.

"Pain." The golden liquid was drained in very few seconds, and the woman began wobbling about the rooms, occasionally cursing when she had stepped on another bottle. The empty bottle she gripped slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor next to her. "Whoops."

"Lin, how much have you had to drink?" Taio grabbed her arm as she reached for another vodka bottle from the cabinet.

"Not nearly enough." She shrugged his hand off of her arm and continued for the bottle. It popped open with a loud fizz and she smiled dryly. "Now, where was I?" Before the end of the bottle could make contact with her lips, her hands were abruptly emptied.

"No. No more." Taio ordered. He had never seen Lin like this, he didn't think anyone had. "What is up with you, Lin?" He pulled her into the bathroom to get her washed up and to bandage her feet. He turned on the faucet, and as ice cold water began to fill the tub, he began to pull some of the glass shards out of Lin's feet. "Stay still, this might hurt." The first piece was out, and her foot began to bleed. Taio pulled the rest of the glass out of her feet and set them in small bowls of water. The water, instantly turning a bright red color, was soothing and cool on her inflamed feet. She sighed happily and waded her feet about the water. Taio went and turned off the cold water and pulled Lin into the bathroom. He scanned her up and down and decided against undressing her. He picked her up quickly and dumped her in the vat of icy water, instantly sobering her up.

"Shit! Damn!" She sputtered as her head resurfaced. "Th-that i-is f-freezing, dammit." She looked around for a towel but was disappointed when she saw Taio. "T-Taio? Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"I came to find you. I was so worried, Lin." She looked him in the eye as tear began to sting her own.

"I'm so sorry, Taio." The tears began to stream down her face for the hundredth time in only a week and a half. Her body wracked and she couldn't quite catch her breath. Her shoulders slumped forward and she began to dry heave. Taio rubbed her back in a futile attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I didn't mean it." He muttered soothing words and traced small circles on her wet back with his finger.

"It's okay, I know." Lin picked her head up out of her hands and looked at him. "I know, and I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"Y-you are?" Taio nodded and pulled her from the tub. He grabbed a towel from behind him and wrapped it around her shaking body.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You smell awful." She punch him in the shoulder and snuggled closer to his warm body.

"Taio?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

**Jsdf I don't know. Well, anyways, review please? It was a quicker udate, so I hope you like it. We worked haaaarrrd.**

**-LINZINFOREVER and Lin is Amazing**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I did my best. Please leave a review if yout the chance it would make my day :) sorry for any mistakes. I'm not very good with grammar at times I mean I grammar good. I'm not very good at formatting dialogue so if you feel interested to proofread my chapters and edit them please tell me. I think I have to leave a disclaimer so yea I don't own Legend of Korra.**

** Chapter 7**

It's been a week now since Lin has returned. Nyla and Ela had welcomed her back with tears of joy and didn't ask questions about why Lin had left in the first place. Tenzin had headed over to the station everyday to request to see her and everytime the receptionist would tell him that she was busy. Tenzin would then wate in front of the staion for her and Taio so they had to sneak out through the back door.

Lin had no idea why she couldn't just confront the man and tell him that she didn't want to see him anymore. She sighed as she walked out the back door of the station with Taio's arm wrapped around her waist. She was staring at the ground blankly when she felt Taio tighten his grip on her waist. "Taio what's wrong?" She felt his tense stare focused on something and followed his gaze. A tall figure with distint yellow and orange robes was heading towards them hurriedly. Lin's face expressed shock for a split second before she turned and pulled Taio behind her. _We need to get away. I just can't deal with Tenzin right now. _Her thoughts were interuppted as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. It was there for a second but she felt Taio's anger flare up as sh slapped Tenzin's hand away and halted abruptly. Lin tried to leave the scene but Taio's hand was wrapped around hers tightly. "Taio, we should jusr leave." she whispered to him. "No, I'm having a talk with him right now. You can't keep hiding from him everyday! You shouldn't feel guilt it's his fault." Taio exclaimed angrily. He then let go of Lin's hand, "Lin, go home first." his voice was calm but Lin knew things weren't going to end well. "Taio... don't do anything rash." with that she rushed away from the scene unable to look at Tenzin's face that was filled with guilt.

Taio shot a glare at the taller man. "Tenzin, what do you want?" he was keeping his voice calm. "I just wanted to apoligize to Lin." Tenzin replied nervously. "About what?" Taio asked as his eyes narrowed at the man. Taio knew the reason of course but he still wanted to see if Tenzin could admit to it.

Lin quickly hid so that she wasn't in their range of sight, but still able to hear them. It wouldn't be smart to leave them alone._ I really hope those two don't start fighting._

Tenzin was quite for a while as he tried to avoid the glare that Taio was shooting him. "At the party... I think I might have upset her." Tenzin's response was quiet but Taio still heard them. _Might?! You think forcing a kiss on her MIGHT upset her?!_ Taio was furious with his response but kept cool. "What happened?" he questioned. "Well, uh... after you left - we uh... so... the- I mean I didn- I'm sorry..."Taio crossed his arm growing impatient. He rolled his eyes at the slow response. Taio just wanted Tenzin to confess so that he could knock the other guy out.

Lin saw Tenzin stammering something but he was to quiet. She couldn't see Taio's face from the angle but could sense hisfeelings.

"What exactly happened Tenzin." his question came out as a stern comand. "I uh mighthavekisssedLinandIknowsheisyourwifeandI'msorryIthinkIstillmighthavefeelingsforherandgotcaughtinthemoment. I really, really, shouldn't have said that but I'm sorry." Tenzin's words were pushed together as he spoke hurriedly. Taio's skills as the detective required him to get information and Tenzin was easy prey. Tenzin was staring nervously at the ground as he heard something move he looked up to late as Taionailed him in the face. Tenzin fell back and landed on the started to walk away. He stopped a few feet away from Tenzin, who was staring at him with disbeleif as he held his jaw. _Guess his beard senses didn't tell him what was coming._ Taio thought. "Stay away from Lin. Do you know how hard it has been for her? Do you know how hard it was for her to learn to trust someone after you betrayed her for another woman?! You don't do you? You kept forcing the topic of marriage on her when she wasn't ready. I'm happy that you didn't understand her well though since I got to marry someone as amazing as her. I don't forgive you for the way you betrayed her though. She had barely gotten her bending back when she returned home. She just wanted to back to a peaceful life again. But no, you had to return to her life, saying that you wanted to be friends again! Like the old days, I was fine with that... I know how you are important to her. Just when she started trusting you again and everything was fine you ruined it... you had to kiss her! You had to confess that you still loved her! That turned her world upside down..." Taio's angry shouts stabbed at Tenzin. "It's too late though... Tenzin. It's too late. I know Lin still loves you but it's not the same now." _No it's not to late! I still love her and I know she does!_ Tenzin wanted to shout back but the words sounded foolish and conceited to himself. " You have a _**wife**_ now Tenzin. You chose _**Penma.**_ You left Lin alone. I won't let Lin go like you did. I won't abanden her." Taio's anger had cooled down and all that he felt was pain and sadness. For Lin who had been abandened by Tenzin in her time of need. " I didn't want to leave her!" Tenzin finally got off the ground and decided to speak. "I loved her with all my heart and she was the one that didn't want to get married!" Tenzin exclaimed as he defended himself. "Marriage isn't everything! I would be happy as long as I was with her! Don't you know she wouldv'e said yes?!" Taio had tears forming in his eyes as he yelled at the man that Lin had loved who was so oblivious. "Then why didn't she?! After all the years we've been together I had asked her over and over! She never said yes! She always kept quite and rejected it!" Tenzin shouted he felt angry but didn't know the source of his temper flaring. He then realized that it was because he had betrayed Lin and now had lost her to someone else. "Don't you know what she was going through?!" Taio shouted back. "She was going to be chief of police! Everything was going as she liked? There was nothing wrong!" " Did you forget or are you pretending not to remember?" Taio's voice was starting to decrease in volume as he questioned Tenzin. "Remember what?" Tenzin's voice lost its anger at the question. "Did you really no know that Lin had a miscar-" "Taio!" Lin interrupted them and pulled Taio away. "We're leaving. Good bye Tenzin." Lin said coldly as she walked away with Taio. "What happened to Lin?" Tenzin asked Taio. Taio turned to glance at Tenzin with a painful expression and walked away. The two people left him there with questions left unanswered. He could've followed them but somehow he either couldn't find the strength to follow afraid of the truth that he didn't know. _What have I done?_

**AN: So this is a kinda short chapet I hope you guys liked it! Forgive me if there are any mistakes and please leave areview i would like yo know your thoughts. I really want to know how I did and what you thought. It's the first chapter I've written by myself so if it's a little different thats proabaly why. I'll try to update next week but semester is about to end so yea. -Lin Is Amazing**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Thank you to everyone that reviews! It really encourages me to write more. This chapter might be a little short. Please leave a review I want to know what you guys think. Sorry for the mistakes I made last chapter. I would be grateful if anyone could help me edit if you can please tell me. I also tried something different for the dialogue than last chapter. If it's not correct please tell me and i'll change it.**

**Chapter 8**

Tenzin walked aimlessly around the island. _I can't beleive I did that! I mean I have Penma now so why am I chasing after Lin again? What's wrong with me!_ Tenzin let out a sigh as he sat down. _Maybe some meditating will help me._ Tenzin failed to concentrate on meditating for the first time in quite a while and his mind was flooded with thoughts about Lin.

Lin slowed down her pace once her house was in sight and turned on Taio. "What were you thinking?" Lin growled at Taio.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that he didn't know and it just slipped." Taio whispered guiltily. He knew how she was about the topic and how she still wasn't fully recovered from it yet no matter how long ago it was.

"If I wasn't there you would've told him! Then what would have happened?" Lin was furious at how he could let something so important almost slip.

"Lin, it's not fair that you are the only one that has to live with the burden while he has no idea of your pain!" Taio said angrily as they stopped at their porch.

"It's... all in the past..." Lin responded with sorrow.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Taio apoligized as he lowered his voice in case the twins heard him.

Ela heard someone on the porch and stalked over to Nyla,who was on the phone, quietly. "Hey Ny, is it mom and dad?" she whispered.

"Huh? Oh wait a minute Kenji." Nyla placed the phone down and closed her eyes to sense their heartbeats. "Yea it's them."

"What are they doing? Standing out there." Ela motioned for Nyla to follow her to the door quietly.

"What is it Ela?" she questioned.

"Just talk to your precious badgermole later! Let's see what they're doing. Usually they don't just stand there." she whispered.

"Bye Kenji, I gotta go eavesdrop with Ela on my mom and dad." Nyla smiled as Kenji responded with a chuckle and hung up. "I'm sure it's nothing." Nyla muttered as she followed her twin.

"Mom's been acting weird lately so I'm just worried." Ela whispered as they placed their ears on the door.

"No, it's not your fault. I should've gotten over it by now." Lin massasged her forehead thinking about _that _always stressed he out.

"It's not something that you can forget easily. Having... a miscarriage isn't something that's easy to forget." Taio whispered and winced as he saw a flash of pain on Lin's face.

"I... just don't want him to have to suffer because of it. He has a great life right now with his wife and kids so we should not bring up the past..." Lin stared at the ground with the wave of painful memories.

"What?" Taio's anger started to flare up again at Lin's words. " That man just turned our lives upside down without a second thought! Did he think about how your life would be if he kissed you?! He's lucky that the media didn't get a picture of what happened! It would've ruined both of your reputations!"

Lin stayed quite and just gave him an apolegtic look. Taio pulled her into his arms.

"I don't want to upset you... It's just so painful when I remember how you were after you guys broke up. When you told me that you were pregnant with his child i didn't care! i loved you and it didn't matter!" Taio saw tears forming in Lin's eyes. "You never told him... you always looked out for his wellbeing. you couldn't bare to tell him that you had his child... you were always putting him first..." Lin's tears started flowing and were soaked into his jacket. "When you had the miscarriage... you looked so broken in the hospital. It was my fault. I couldn't take care of you. If I had taken better care of you it-"

"It's no your fault! I was stupid for over working myself..." Lin pulled Taio in closer.

"I came to take care of you everday with Suhn... after a while I-I thought... that you could get better... but then while you were in the hospital that letter was given to you. Do you know how hard it was for me to not beat him to a pulp or kill him? You just started recovering when he sent you that stupid wedding invitation!" Taio's tears started flow onto Lin's shoulders.

"He didn't know... he... it... wasn't his... fault..." Lin choked on her tears.

"You are to forgiving to him, Lin..." Taio smiled sadly down at her as he pushed her hair out of her face. "Sometimes I'm afraid... tha-that... you would've been happier with him." he whispered quietly.

"Taio, I love you... I still do love him but it's different now... it's not the same feeling. Everything that I have now, I would never change. I love you and my family and you guys are the only things that keep me going." Their grip on each other tightened and they stood there for a while.

"I'm the luckiet man on earth to have you, Lin." he pulled Lin in for a kiss and then heard gagging behind him.

"Nyla! Ela! How long have you been there?!" Lin shouted in panic.

"I told you something was up..." Ela whispered to Nyla. "We heard everything mom..." she said quietly.

"I'm sor-" Lin started to apoligize but was cut off by Nyla.

"Whay are you apoligizing?" Nyla asked as she and Ela pulled their parents into a tight hug.

"You were just trying to forget something painful mom. It's not your fault." Ela whispered. Taio smiled warmly at his daughters.

"I'm just a little sad... that I never got to meet my older... sibling." Nyla tried not to choke on her tears as she talked.

"Yea, me too. It would've been fun... but you always say not to dwell on the past since you can't chnge it." Ela whispered.

"You're right guys... I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Lin apoligized.

"Why do you keep apoligizing? It's nothing you can control." Ela said.

"Things happen for a reason. If it had happened differently you might have gotten back with that Mr. Heartbreaker baldy and you might not have us!" Nyla exlaimed as everyone started laughing at Tenzin's nickname.

"Did Korra teach you that one?" Lin asked through her laughs.

"Yep!" Nyla said cheerily.

"Well we should get in and eat dinner. I feel like we all bonded some more and this is a great growing and learning experience, but I'm slightly hungry." Taio said as his stomach growled audibly.

"I'm glad you guys know now, but next time you eavesdrop..." Lin said humurously.

"Me too! Though we wouldn't have minded another family member." The twins whispered in sync.

"I wouldn't have mided another stubborn Beifong either..." Taio responded.

"Stubborn?" the three women asked as Taio dashed into the house.

"Uh... so what would you like for dinner guys?" he asked nervously anticipating their answers.

Lin and the twins grinned as they listed every dish they could think of.

"You can't eat ALL of that could you?" he laughed nervously. They all just smiled at him.

_I'm so glad they took it well._ Lin thought and felt a huge pain fade away.

**An: I hope I wrote the dialogue correctly. Sorry if it's too short.**


	9. Chapter 9

An: sorry this chapter took a while! Had difficulties with my computer.

Tenzin had left Lin alone for a few months. It was probably due to the fact that Korra had opened the spirit portals and defeated Unalaq. whatever the reason Lin was glad that everything was peaceful again. or as peaceful as it can get when the city is in ruins from the aftermath of Korra's fight. The phone rang as Lin put on her jacket and got ready to head home for the night. "Hello, this is Chief Beifong speaking."

"Hi, this is the Queen of loosen up." A female voice responded humorously.

"Suhn? Is something wrong? Couldn't you wait till I got home to talk?" Lin responded tiredly as she stared at the mountain of paperwork that no earth bender could put a dent through. Not even her mother! Well that's probably obvious... Lin's attention snapped back to the conversation as Suhn started talking.

"Well, I was cooking dinner when the kids came in and ate everything up... So if you wouldn't mind... Could you get some more food?" Suhn asked. Lin let out a sigh in response. She hated shopping. All the kids running around with their mom, the crowds of people, and waiting to pay. Her stomach growled and she shook her head.

"Fine. Why can't you go yourself though?" She latest jones as she raised her eyebrows.

"I did go! I just accidentally bought too much again." Suhn let out a nervous laugh.

"Sooooooo I'm going to carry your bags for you?"

"That's great! I'm so glad you offered Linny-Bear!" Suhn answered with a laugh.

"Did Bumi-" before she could answer Suhn interrupted.

"Oh yeah, Bumi came over to your house and he's staying for dinner. Isn't that gonna be fun?"

"Great! He's going to clean out my fridge!" Lin exclaimed.

"He already did!" Suhn said with a chuckle.

Lin got in her satomobile and drove to the grocery store where Suhn was waiting, She thought about how Taio had to work overtime today and somehow her thoughts drifted to Tenzin, and then Bumi. Ever since Bumi arrived he's been crashing at her place most of the time. He can't settle his differences with Tenzin and always argues with him. Lin was glad he depended on her, but sometimes giving Suhn's and her kids cactus juice doesn't exactly make her... Excited for his visits. Lin spotted Suhn in front of the store and got out of the satomobile.

"Thanks, Lin!" Suhn said as she threw the bags in the back and gave Lin a quick peck on the cheek. Earning them weird looks. Suhn pulled her into a hug as she ruffled Lin's hair.

"How many times do you need the reporters to write an article about 'Chief Beifong with another woman!' For you to stop doing that?" Lin grumbled as she glared at the people passing by.

"Ah, it's just fun to create trouble for you! Anyways, you're like a LITTLE sister to me!" Suhn giggled.

"Did Bumi give you cactus juice?"

"No, I hope he didn't give anymore to the kids though... Last time was horrible!" Lin threw the last of the bags into the satomobile.

"Why didn't you call Kai?" Lin questioned.

"Oh he had a hard day at work at the Cabbage corp again." Suhn answered sarcastically. Kai used to work there though and after he quit he still said 'Not my cabbages!" at any chance he got.

"Are those... Cabbages in that bag?" Lin said as she stared at them with horror.

"Well Kitana wanted to have some cabbage soup." Suhn looked at Lin amusedly.

"If I hear him saying not 'not my cabbage corps' again, I swear I'm gonna use my metal cords wrap it around his neck and feed him to the badger moles in my backyard when I'm done!" Lin exclaimed. Lin started the car and started driving.

"You don't want your older sister to be a widow now do you?" Suhn pretended to cry as grabbed Lin's shoulders and shook her.

"What the flameo! Get off me Suhn! I'm driving!" Lin yelled as she tried to push Suhn away with her right hand. Her satomobile swerved from lane to lane. A few minutes later they were pulled over. The officer stared at her nervously.

"Uh , c-Ch-Vh uh I me-mean miss chi-grief. I meant chief Be-Be uh Babefonv agh I'm so sorry! I need your ID so uh I'm sorry!" The man screamed as he drove away. Suhn cracked up and held her stomach as water formed in the corner of her eyes. Lin just stared at the disappearing motorcycle with an eyebrow raised.

"So Chief Grief Babefong? Wanna go somewhere?" Suhn asked as she lead on the satomobile and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't even know what to say to you. Maybe you can ask again after I kill you." Lin tried to keep a straight face but she let out a small chuckle. Her stomach suddenly tightened and she threw up on a bush.

"Gommu is not going to be happy..." Suhn said as she stroked Lin's back. "Are you alright?" Suhn asked.

"I didn't even eat yet! It must be those cabbages." Lin exclaimed as she threw her hands up and glared at the cabbages.

"Suuuurreee. Blame it on the cabbages, Cabbage Lord."

"I thought that was Kai? So you would be cabbage lady."

"Well, let's get going before your house is in pieces again. Did you reinforce the structure with SOLID PLATINUM? I'm sure that's the only thing Bumi wouldn't be able to break."

They reached Lin's house and grabbed the bags and headed to the porch. Lin felt a wave of nausea hitting her again. She was about to grab Suhn's arm but her vision blurred then turned dark. Suhn caught her just before she hit the ground and the cabbages rolled across the porch.

An: Well most of this chapter is just random jokes. I am very sorry it's not long and I will post as soon as I can. Please leave a review if you have time.


End file.
